


［盾冬拉郎Nick×TJ］Forever in Love（永浴爱河）【Lofter 转档 (完结)】

by Topofwall



Category: Evanstan - Fandom, Nick Vaughan - Fandom, TJ - Fandom, 午夜邂逅, 政坛野兽, 桃包
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topofwall/pseuds/Topofwall
Summary: !!!预警：本文为盾冬拉郎衍伸文，午夜邂逅Nick桃×政坛野兽踢街包。背景是在TJ吸｜毒过量出院后，Nick也并未遇见Brooke。日常发糖。不吃勿入～（比心）OOC求轻喷





	1. 条条大路通NY

**Author's Note:**

> 引子  
> 当你深陷低谷或生活平淡，谁适时闯入你的人生。  
> 他携裹自己的往事与伤痛，  
> 却用双手轻抚和安放你的灵魂。
> 
> 上帝不会受伤，因此他不是上帝；  
> 天使少有哀叹，所以他不是天使。
> 
> 他是同你一样的普通人，  
> 却愿盛满小心翼翼的期待，  
> 因你的微笑而欢欣，  
> 为你的沉默而黯然。
> 
> 活在坎坷尘世中的孩子，  
> 愿你与他，  
> 永浴爱河。

伴随夜幕降临前的最后一丝阳光，一架小巧的飞机缓缓降落在JFK机场的跑道上。随着舱门打开，一个穿着西装的身影急急忙忙地出现，走出机舱，然后小跑下楼梯。  
“嘿，Doug！干嘛那样赶，我以为飞机还没降落你就准备跳伞了。”一个懒洋洋的声音响起，然后舱门口出现了一个慢条斯理的身影。同样是西装革履，可是他却把领带扯松，解开最靠上的两颗扣子，硬是把严谨的三件套穿出了慵懒的夜店风格。  
“好了TJ，麻烦你快点吧！”已经走到车旁的Douglas没好气地回头喊道，“我们已经快迟到了。”  
TJ撇撇嘴，对这件事好像并不在意。不过还是听话地小跑下楼梯，“那你只能怪mom，是她在我们出发前嘱咐了你整整半小时。”  
两个身影迅速地钻进黑色越野车后排座，然后司机利落地关上车门。  
“听着TJ，”Douglas一脸忧心忡忡地转过脸来，“Carlos家族的支持对mom的竞选很重要，所以……”  
“所以我绝对不能把Daniel Carlos举办的派对给搞砸了，就算我和Daniel小时候在白宫里疯跑砸碎了花瓶并为彼此保守秘密，我还是不能在他家的大宅子里吸毒。”TJ接过话头，嗓音慵懒低沉。  
“我又不是三岁的小孩子，Doug，我只是刚死过一次。”TJ轻笑着拍了拍Douglas的肩膀，然后别过脸去看窗外。  
Douglas看了看他的哥哥，最终没有再说话。  
车在夜晚的纽约城里悄然行驶，穿过布鲁克林进入曼哈顿。  
——————  
“列车已驶入站台，请各位旅客拿好您的私人物品……”  
“先生？先生？”隐隐有呼叫声传入耳中。  
“啊！不好意思。”Nick从睡梦中惊醒，看到一旁站立着的工作人员。“这是……”  
“先生，现在已经到中央车站了，这也是本列车的终点站。”工作人员面带微笑地回答，然后转身离开。  
“中央车站……”Nick一边揉着眼睛一边跌跌撞撞地站起身来，脑袋不小心撞上了行李架，一个黑色的双肩包掉了下来。  
“嗷！该死！”他痛得大叫。然后弯腰捡起自己那可怜的背包，然后从座位下拿出小号背在身上，转身下了火车。  
他今天在纽约有一场重要的表演，是去一个名流派对，运气好的话也许能遇到不错的制作人。所以表演前一天晚上他紧张得几乎彻夜难眠，最后索性起床练习，直至天亮。  
Nick走出车站，伸手招停一辆出租车。  
他现在有些紧张，希望待会儿表演不要什么有失误。他搓着手坐进车内，然而在汽车发动的前一秒，他看见了一个熟悉的身影。  
那个身影还是那样窈窕美丽，利落的短发，黑色短裙、丝袜、过膝皮靴——Hannah踩着高跟过了马路，然后在街角消失。  
为什么Hannah会在纽约？  
Nick感觉自己浑身僵硬而冰凉，酸液在胃里翻滚。  
他仿佛又回到了五年前，回到自己小小的公寓，Hannah的大眼睛里含着未流出的泪水，她拖着自己的行李箱，轻轻关上了门。  
Nick魂不守舍直到出租车停在举办派对的豪宅门口，司机转头敲敲椅背，示意他可以付费下车了。  
——————  
“哇哦。”当TJ打开车门，鼓噪的音乐和宅子里闪烁的灯光让他的眼睛明显亮了起来。Douglas跟在他身后下了车，极富警示意味地看了他一眼。TJ耸耸肩，推门而入。  
“Hey！Doug，TJ！”Daniel看见他们进门，连忙走过来，“我的天！距离上次见面至少有七年了吧！”  
“Hey！”TJ等着Daniel和Douglas握手，然后伸出双臂笑着和他拥抱，“你现在还怕狗么？”  
Daniel大笑着回应：“哈哈哈哈！如果你家那只凶悍的小柯基已经不在人世，那么我想我已经不怕了。”  
他放开了TJ，却发现TJ并没有接自己的话。TJ目不转睛地盯着某个方向，他好奇地顺着目光看过去，发现那是派对的舞台所在地。舞台边有一个人正皱着眉头在认真地擦拭自己的乐器。  
“那是谁？”  
“谁？”  
“那个小号手，他叫什么名字？”TJ歪着头嘴角上扬起来，半眯起眼睛，像一只懒散的猫。


	2. 所谓琴瑟和鸣［噫］

聚会进行到一半，Daniel跳上舞台，举起手里的酒杯：“各位女士们、先生们，下面请欣赏由我们的小号手……”Daniel说着转向舞台侧面，“不好意思，您姓什么来着？”  
“Vaughan，Nick Vaughan。”  
“下面请Vaughan先生为我们带来小号独奏。”  
Nick神情严肃地在一片掌声中上了台，等到台下重回安静，他弯腰对着话筒开口：“In the Rain。”  
小号悠扬的声音瞬间充满整个大厅，角落里的沙发上，有一人轻笑着别过头，轻轻推开倾身靠近的女士。然后拿着玻璃杯靠在沙发里，目不转睛地盯着舞台，眼中流光闪烁。一曲终了，他鼓着掌站起来，悄然靠近Daniel。  
……  
演奏结束后，走下舞台的Nick被派对的主人Daniel请了一杯酒。  
“你刚才的演奏很棒。”Daniel笑着伸出手。  
“谢谢。”Nick无精打采地笑着握手，然后继续用手指漫不经心地戳弄杯子里的冰块。他脑子里Hannah的背影挥之不去，脑子里高跟鞋撞击地面的声音让他头痛。  
“我有一位朋友想慕名和您结识。”Daniel笑得有些狡黠。  
Nick还来不及婉拒，一个身影就变戏法似的从Daniel身后冒出来。  
“嘿，我是Thomas Miller。”声音的主人是一个穿着名牌西服的男人，西服质地很好，但领带却已经被蹂躏得不成样子。他头发蓬松，湖绿色的眼睛在派对的灯照下流光溢彩，嘴角翘起好看的弧度——就像任何一个住在上东区的纨绔子弟，但一言一行中又带着让人难以拒绝的真诚和坦率。  
“Nick Vaughan。小号手。”Nick被对方的笑容感染，也忍不住咧嘴笑起来。  
“而我擅长钢琴。”男人笑着在Daniel让出的座位上坐下，“他们都叫我TJ。”  
————－  
当微醺的TJ得寸进尺地靠在Nick的臂弯里离开派对大厅时，偷偷回头冲Daniel眨眨眼睛。Daniel笑着摇摇头，转头向四处寻找TJ的Douglas走去——这家伙的弟弟迟早有一天会被气疯掉吧。  
……  
“Daniel的母亲很喜欢弹钢琴，但是他自己却对音乐一窍不通，”TJ一个人自言自语一边笑得不住抽气，“所以她妈妈更喜欢和我聊天，小时候这小子常因为这个生气。”  
“可是我却没有告诉他，”TJ说着，扭头面对Nick的侧脸——Nick现在正吃力地把自己搬到沙发上，“在他离开我家时，我偷偷取下了壁炉上的油画让人悄悄送给了他，我知道那小子曾经偷瞄过那幅画很多次。”  
“TJ，你好像喝醉了。”Nick有些头痛，他不知道该怎么处理这个喋喋不休的家伙。“你有其他认识的人在派对么？”  
“所以，我想告诉你，我对朋友都是非常非常真心的。”TJ平躺在沙发上，一只手遮住了眼睛，“因此我不适合呆在那样的家庭里，很不适合。”  
Nick从旁边的圆桌上倒了一杯冰水，他扶起TJ，然后帮助他喝水。  
“你要我帮你联系朋友吗？”Nick有些手足无措。他现在本应该已经走出这儿的大门了，然后回到宾馆独自舔舐伤口，并且试图弄明白一些事情。然而他现在很明显没有精力这样做，他也不知道这样是好是坏。  
“你会萨克斯么？”  
“什么？”Nick扭头看了看自己身后背着的乐器，“会一点，但是不擅长。”  
TJ手撑着自己站了起来，然后走到一架钢琴旁。那是一架黑色的三脚钢琴，被褐色的防尘布遮盖着。TJ拉开布，打开琴盖，在椅子上坐定。  
他指了指一旁的立柜，上面放了一支萨克斯。  
“Forever in Love。”TJ冲Nick眨眨眼，然后灵巧的手指按下黑白琴键。  
音乐仿佛丝绸般从钢琴中流畅地溢出，平和安宁，又仿佛带着甜腻的耳语。Nick适时接上，悠扬的声音中有百般蜜意。  
人生是多么的奇妙，一分钟前他还沉溺在往事中黯然神伤，后一秒他已经和一个相识不到二十分钟的陌生人相伴合奏。  
他抽空抬眼看去，钢琴前的TJ低着眼睛认真演奏，长睫半遮住眼里的光芒，身体随着音乐稍有起伏，修长的手指仿佛自己有生命般地舞动。他的眉眼间都是满足和纯真，就像沉浸在音乐中的孩童，和之前的纨绔子弟判若两人。  
一曲终了，Nick放下萨克斯，微笑着长出一口气：“哇噢！”  
TJ一直等到尾音消失在空气中，才抬眼看向对方，笑眼盈盈。  
“很棒，Kenny G是天才。而Miller先生，你的演奏也很棒。”Nick由衷地赞叹。  
“叫我TJ就可以了，”TJ笑道，“而且Nick，我之前和Daniel打赌我们的小号先生在今晚派对会不会发自内心笑一次，看来是我赢了。”  
“噢，老天。”Nick低下头，抬手捏着自己的鼻梁咧嘴笑起来，为自己心事流露而感到难为情。  
“你用不着那样老兄，”TJ大笑着站起来，“音乐总是能让人暂忘伤心事，而且……”  
他转身拿起沙发上的外套：“我说过，我对朋友都很真心。”  
“真的很感谢，老兄。”Nick把萨克斯放回原处。  
门口传来由远至近的脚步声。  
“这没什么。对了，你现在是住在纽约？”  
“不，我只是来这里，嗯……演出和面试。”Nick摇摇头，“我住在华盛顿。”  
“华盛顿？”TJ顿了顿，然后露出更灿烂的微笑，“那么我们以后应该还会有缘相见的。最后，祝你面试好运。”  
他拍拍Nick的肩膀，转身朝门口走去。  
Douglas和Daniel一同走了过来，Douglas无奈地拉过自己满身酒气的兄长，然后转身笑着和Daniel说抱歉。  
Daniel把他们送到大门时，TJ悄声和他耳语：“记得叫人帮我把小号先生送去他的宾馆，今晚太感谢了兄弟。”  
“这没什么。还有你最好和你弟弟道个歉，Miller先生。”Daniel压低声音笑道。  
“哈哈哈，Daniel，我记得小时候你并没有这么乐于助人。”TJ笑着摇头。  
“那是在你送我你家壁炉上那幅《凯勒斯的村庄》之前。”Daniel拍拍他的肩膀，然后笑着和他道别。  
……  
飞机上。  
“什么事这么开心？”Douglas有些担心，“TJ，告诉我你没有偷偷嗑药。”  
TJ笑着用胳膊推了他一下，然后带上耳机。  
他才没有嗑药，而且他隐隐觉得，可能以后很久，也许永远，都不会了。


	3. 聊聊Nick的心事吧

Nick坐在沙发前的地上，把头深深埋进双臂中。晚上六点，房间里已经很暗了，可是他并不想起身开灯。面前的茶几上摆满了空的或半空的啤酒瓶。房间里散发着陈腐的味道，Nick觉得这可能是从自己身体内部散发出的气息。  
距离Hannah离开自己已经快6年了，他还是没能从里面走出来。那个时候他正在读医学预科，自感前途大好。他喜欢Hannah，他也知道Hannah喜欢自己。他喜欢她的短发、她的笑脸、她喜欢的那款甜腻的香水、以及她对设计的热爱，Hannah听自己吹小号时会微微歪着头，眼睛里闪着光。  
Nick从来没有这样用尽全力去喜欢一个人，那时的他很年轻，充满自信，他觉得自己会永远这样幸福下去。他甚至开始想像，婚后他们能有一个有后院的房子，养两只狗。然而在他准备向Hannah求婚的那个晚上，Hannah哭着打碎了自己所有的梦和爱，她甚至已经提前打包好自己的行李。  
在Nick还没有回过神来时，她已经像害怕自己反悔似的，头也不回地拖着箱子离开了。她轻轻关上了门，而Nick蹲在公寓地板上，感觉难以呼吸。  
整整六年，Nick感觉自己一点都没办法忘记她。他觉得是自己故意不愿走出那段往事，证据就是他都不愿意去看心理医生——他做的最多的，只是躺在床上或沙发上，细细抚摸过每一寸心里的伤口。  
而三天前的纽约之行，刚走出车站他便看见了那个魂牵梦绕的身影。Hannah还是记忆中那样，仿佛分毫未变。离开Daniel的派对，他呆在宾馆里一夜未眠。最终他决定把那次偶遇当作上帝的安排。于是他拿出手机联系住在纽约的好友Danny，想办法知道了Hannah的消息。  
然而，一切并没有这样如自己想的那般顺利。他见到了Hannah，但她身边却站着另外一个男人。  
“嗨！Nick！好久不见！”  
“嗯，对啊，好久不见。”  
“这是George。我的未婚夫。”  
“你好，George，我是Nick。是Hannah的……呃……朋友。”  
“真的很高兴见到你，嘿你看，虽然现在有些晚，不过你愿意我们请你喝一杯咖啡吗？”  
“呃，不了。我等下还有事情。其实……我来纽约是来，面试。”  
“面试！哇哦，那真的很棒！祝你好运Nick。嗯，那么……我们就不留你了。”  
“嗯，我……好的，那么……再见。”  
“再见Nick。”  
……  
Nick觉得自己手足无措得像个傻子，六年来他假想了千万遍和Hannah相遇的各种场景，但没有一个像现在这般尴尬和……让人心灰意冷。  
后来Hannah发来短信询问第二天是否愿意共进晚餐时，Nick甚至重新鼓起勇气准备最后赌一把。却没想到Hannah带给自己的是最后的重击——她说那将是一个三人的约会，不是和George，也不是Danny，而是她和……她肚子里的孩子。  
Nick拒绝了这个邀请，同时放弃了准备一个多月的乐团面试。然后提前了回程车票。在列车上，他的大脑乱作一团。  
Hannah高跟鞋踩在自家公寓木地板上的声音，行李箱拖地的声音，轻轻关门的声音。Hannah含着泪水的眼睛，Hannah勉力笑着对自己说抱歉，Hannah走出去轻轻带上了门……这一切都像坏掉的录影带一样在Nick脑中不停反复播放。Nick觉得自己快要疯掉了。  
酒精会让他觉得稍微好些，但是稍微清醒后心里的黑洞会再次扩大，伴随着无以复加的疼痛和空虚。  
……  
已经快到九点了，屋子里一篇漆黑。Nick沉默地坐在客厅里，双眼下皮肤泛着青紫色，面容憔悴。他隐约看见不远处地板上有光点在闪烁，他努力聚焦双眼，发现那里是自己的手机。  
他伸手拨开手机上倒着的空酒瓶，拿起手机，是一个陌生来电。Nick按下接听键，对面鼓噪的声音传入耳朵让他忍不住微皱眉头。  
“嘿！Nick！还记得我吗？”  
“你是？”  
“TJ！我是TJ，Thomas……呃，Miles。”对面的声音带着一丝兴奋和愉悦打破了屋子里的阴暗，让Nick的心情平和了不少，“在纽约那个无聊的派对上！你还记得吗？我说过我们应该会再见面的！”  
“我记得，你的钢琴弹得很棒，TJ。不过你怎么知道我电话的？”  
“Daniel那家伙给我的。我问你，你现在还在纽约吗？”电话那头稍微安静了一些，想必TJ移到了室外和自己通话。  
“没有，我回到华盛顿了。”Nick清了清嗓子，大量连续的饮酒让他说话变得有些困难。  
“那真巧，我也在华盛顿！”TJ声音里带了一些小小的雀跃，像个大男孩，“你今晚有空吗？我这里有些有趣的事情做，我相信你会喜欢的。”  
“我恐怕不太能……”Nick吐了一口气，缓慢地回答。  
“好啦！年轻人！你在哪里？我来接你。”TJ故意把嗓音压低，声线变得懒散而具有说服力。Nick甚至能想像对方胜券在握地勾起嘴角的模样。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说……你现在在哪里？”TJ装作不耐烦地重复，“如果你觉得这是隐私，那就去附近的便利店门口等我。”  
Nick拿着电话沉默了一会儿，然后报了自己的家庭住址。  
放下电话，长出一口气。仿佛一切神奇地变得没有原本那样难熬了。  
Nick站起身，打开了灯，看着满地的酒瓶和灰尘。他突然想动手给公寓来次大扫除。Hannah的脸开始逐渐淡去，取而代之的是一段美好的旋律，Kenny G的《Forever in Love》。  
他开始想到TJ，那个风风火火地在派对上和自己打招呼的家伙。TJ弹着钢琴低眉的模样甚至和Hannah听自己小号时的神情有了一瞬间的重叠。Nick甩甩头，去浴室洗了一把脸。  
电话又响了，是TJ。  
“你们公寓楼下，黑色Bugatti Veyron。”TJ声音里带着笑意，“对了，带上你的小号，音乐家。”  
Nick挂上电话，笑了笑，然后去鞋柜上拿起小号，走出公寓。  
他利落地关上门，将自己和房间里的空酒瓶分隔成两个世界。


	4. 踢街在手吃穿不愁

TJ熟练地把车停在了一家两层楼的夜店门口，然后下车将车钥匙扔给门童。  
“嘿，这里怎么样？”TJ转身问道。  
Nick一边把后座上的小号拿出来，一边抬眼看了看夜店的外部装潢：“很……不错。设计得很棒。”  
“真的？”TJ转回身，在Nick看不见的地方露出了一个满足的笑容。  
……  
“你带我来这里干什么？”Nick跟在TJ身后，看着他轻车熟路地走向二楼包间。  
“等下你就知道了。”TJ回过头说道，狡黠地伸出舌头舔了一圈下唇。  
包厢里充斥着金红相映的浓烈色调，让人躁动不安。TJ俯身殷勤地在小玻璃杯中为Nick倒上半杯龙舌兰，然后倚在沙发上接起电话压低声音说了几句话。  
Nick仰头将酒灌入口中，喉头轻微的灼烧感和直冲头顶的热气让他有些眩晕，但也让他暂时忘掉了许多事。  
“看来你很喜欢这里？”TJ笑着看向Nick，对方已经开始往自己的杯子里倒第三杯龙舌兰。  
“嘿！不用喝这么急伙计！”最后TJ不得不抬手阻止Nick永无止尽地灌酒，“我们待会儿有事要做。”  
“哦？是什么事？”Nick有些微醺，连续的饮酒和缺乏睡眠让他眼下的青紫越来越明显。  
“老天，我只是想给你的惊喜！”TJ皱起鼻子无奈地虚张声势，“你就再让我为我可怜的秘密保守该死的三分钟就好！”  
Nick看着TJ张牙舞抓的样子，控制不住地一直低声笑。  
“好啦！伙计，你现在真该去洗个脸！你现在脸色差极了。”TJ忍不住跟着Nick笑起来，但还是坚持给他善意地提醒。  
Nick走进盥洗室，镜子里自己的脸色看起来就像个死人。离开TJ开始独处之后，那种从心里深处发散出的疼痛和空虚就像一只手一样再次攀上来紧紧攥住自己的喉头。他难以逃脱。  
……  
等从盥洗室出来，Nick发现沙发上多了一个男人正在和TJ笑着聊天。看见他走出来，TJ连忙起身介绍：“这就是我和您介绍的那个小号手，Nick Vaughan。他真的很有天赋。”  
然后TJ转身对着Nick介绍身边的中年男子：“Nick，这是Wilson先生， Abbott Wilson。”  
Abbott Wilson……老天！是Abbott Wilson！那可是华盛顿最大的爵士乐团负责人，是所有爵士乐爱好者的梦想。而现在，自己竟然就这样站在Abbott Wilson眼前，穿着该死的体恤和牛仔裤，满身酒气，甚至脸上还湿淋淋的。——Nick呆立在原地，面色冷静，而大脑在飞速运转想像着上万种逃跑的方式。  
TJ将拉了拉Nick的胳膊，有些担心他现在面如菜色的模样。  
Wilson先生倒是并没有介意，甚至主动伸出手打招呼：“你好Nick。你不必太过紧张，TJ和我提到过好几次你，说你的小号非常不错。如果你不介意的话，可以随意挑一段你喜欢的曲子试试。”  
Nick有些僵硬地伸出手，Wilson先生和善的态度让他稍微放松了一些。他取出小号，深深呼吸一次：“那么，就选<我的可笑情人>怎么样？”  
“经典。”Wilson先生打了个响指，好像很满意这个选曲。  
当Nick吹响第一个音时，脑子里的那些黑洞与杂音都开始迅速褪去。爵士的旋律很轻松，小号的声音俏皮又带着一丝沉静。  
Nick回想起在纽约和TJ合奏的Forever in Love的情形，钢琴的声音仿佛清泉将整首歌的基调变得更加柔和优美。他想到TJ，这个至今只见过两次面的家伙，却已经给了自己太多的惊喜。当他沉溺在让人窒息的痛苦回忆中时，是TJ俯身用阳光将自己打捞起来。  
一曲完毕。Nick有些紧张地望向沙发上的两个人，Wilson先生微笑着等尾音逐渐消失，然后轻轻鼓掌。而一旁的TJ缓缓吐出烟雾，然后半闭双眼笑着冲Nick悄悄做了一个“amazing”的嘴形——光影流转，Nick竟一时离不开视线。  
……  
“嘿，说实话，你怎么会请到Wilson先生。”送走了Abbott Wilson，Nick和TJ站在门口抽着烟聊天。  
“我有时候在派对上表演的时候会结识到一些不错的音乐家，”TJ撇着嘴做出弹钢琴的手势，“而至于如何请到他们嘛……这是秘密。”  
Nick盯着TJ的侧脸看了一阵，然后低头笑了起来：“你知道吗，你真的是一个很神秘的人。总是充满的惊喜。”  
“充满惊喜？”TJ睁大眼睛看向Nick，“我喜欢这个形容！不过对于我的家人，他们更喜欢用‘充满惊吓’。”TJ撇撇嘴，满不在意地补充。  
“听起来你身在一个大家庭？”  
“还行吧。”TJ耸耸肩，似乎不愿多提。  
“来吧，我现在送你回去。”TJ将手里的烟按灭，“你现在必须回去好好睡一觉。然后后天去Wilson先生的乐团正式面试，记住时间千万别忘了。”  
“谢谢你伙计。”坐上车后，Nick真诚地道谢，“你为我做了太多事。”  
“这没什么。不过你要是愿意，可以和我聊聊你的心事。”  
“噢……那，那没什么。”Nick捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“只是个女孩。”  
“……”  
“是我，太固执。就是这样。”  
“这说明你用情很深。”TJ目不转睛地盯着前方，握着方向盘的手因为太过用力而指节苍白，“这样很好，可是很容易受伤。当你投入得太多，你常常会无法接受分别。”  
“我脑袋像坏掉的录影带一样，不停地播放她离开我的画面。”Nick苦笑着看着窗外，“每想一次，心里的黑洞就扩大一些，我担心最终我会被吞噬掉。而这样已经快六年了。很可笑不是吗？”  
“这不可笑。”TJ将车停在Nick公寓楼下，“相信我，这不可笑。我知道这种感觉。”  
“TJ，谢谢……”  
……  
已经是午夜十分，Nick回到公寓，收拾了满地的空酒瓶，洗了个热水澡。然后走到床头，拿起放置对戒的蓝色小盒子最后看了一眼，最终锁进了堆放杂物的柜子里。而TJ将车停入自家车库，打开车内的置物柜翻找到了一张照片。照片里年轻的议员Sean Reeves得体地微笑着，TJ安静地看了很久，然后用打火机点燃了照片的一角，扔出窗外，最后趴在方向盘上放声大哭。


	5. 吾儿叛逆伤透我的心

位于首都的肯尼迪艺术中心在感恩节被装饰得富丽堂皇，暖色的灯光洒满整个音乐大厅，观众席上陆续增多的听众预示着表演即将开始。  
Nick站在后台，反复擦拭着自己的小号。周围其他乐手和场务人员往来不停。  
他有些紧张，也有一些跃跃欲试的兴奋。  
一周前，Nick在Wilson先生的引荐下成功通过了Handling爵士乐团的面试，这个以伟大指挥家命名的乐团在全美极富盛名。而面试的第二天他就接到通知开始准备一周后的感恩节演奏，演奏地点则在肯尼迪艺术中心最大的音乐厅。  
这些对于从前的Nick来说难以想像，他原本就像任何一个怀才不遇、穷困潦倒的乐手一样，只希望能够加入一个小型乐团，或者遇到一位不错的制作人，然后领着不多的薪水只求做自己喜欢的事。  
而这一切，都在十天前的纽约之行过后完全改变了。  
因为一个人，因为合奏的一首歌。  
Wilson走过来，拍了拍Nick的肩膀，打断了Nick飘摇不定的思绪。  
“别太紧张，Nick。”Wilson笑得很和蔼，“我和其他几位负责人都已经听过了你的演奏，很不错。相信待会儿的七重奏你不会让听众失望的。”  
“谢谢你，Wilson先生。”Nick感激地报以微笑。  
舞台下逐渐安静下来，乐手们拿着自己的乐器准备好上台。  
演出即将开始。  
————————  
“所以你之前问我要Wilson先生的联系方式就是为了这个？”Douglas非常无奈，“你知道他的社会影响力有多大吧？共和党和民进党为了争夺他的支持这几年几乎抢破了头！”  
“TJ，”Elaine将文件夹扔到桌上，抱着双臂严肃地看着自己的儿子，这样的情景和八个月前的那场事故很相似，让她感到无比担忧。“你知道我们真正担心的是什么。不管民进党和那几个右翼议员想要用这件事怎样做文章，我都不在乎。但是TJ，你真的准备要再次陷入另一个漩涡吗？”  
“Mom，我不过是让Wilson先生帮了一点小忙，让朋友找到了一份工作。”TJ无奈地摊开手，自嘲地笑了笑，“难道只是和我有一点交集就会导致Wilson先生深陷巨大丑闻？”  
“TJ，我不想伤害你。”Elaine担心地看着自己的孩子，“但是你也知道，八个月前的事故再次把你推上了风口浪尖。”  
“所以我现在是个什么？一个包袱？一个让家族蒙羞的负担？”TJ觉得自己的眼眶泛热，“我现在是不是应该把自己锁在房间闭门不出？”  
“从来没有人这样认为，TJ。”一直沉默不语的Bud也开口说话，“但是你自己也清楚Sean议员的事情给你和整个家庭造成了多大的创伤。我们甚至不知道你现在是否完全从中走出来。Dougie已经告诉了我们一些有关Vaughan先生的事情，我和你妈妈都认为现在的你去这样帮助一位仅见了几面的‘朋友’，不是一个明智的选择。更何况Vaughan先生之前还有一个女朋友。”  
“你去调查过他？”TJ难以置信地转向自己的弟弟。  
“TJ，我们都很担心你。”Douglas耸耸肩如是回应，“我是说，你们才见过两面，而你很明显太过关心他。”  
“我又不是什么该死的易碎品！”TJ大声吼了回去，“从那件事开始，只要我的行为和Sean相关一丁点，你们就会不则手段地毁掉我的所有努力。那么现在呢，禁区已经扩大到所有我在乎的人了吗？！”  
“毁掉你的从来都不是我们，TJ！”Elaine皱起眉头，“毁掉你的是守在门外的眼巴巴的媒体和那些该死的毒品！我们担心你，是因为爱你，是因为在乎你。”  
“如果你真的在乎我，当初Sean和我的事情被曝光之前，但凡你做出一点点努力，一切就不会变得那样不可挽回！”  
“我说过，我不能也不会帮助他。”Elaine上前一步，“你还不明白么，TJ？无论我们怎样帮助Sean，他最终都会伤害你。只因为他是一个卑鄙的出轨的骗子，而你却一直善良地相信所有人！”  
……  
“所以，你们不愿意给我哪怕再多一次机会。”TJ最终哽咽着低下头，“让我有机会再去爱上谁。”  
“TJ，问题的重点是你和Nick才认识不到两周！”Douglas无奈地覆上哥哥的肩膀，轻声劝解。  
“爱的衡量标准从来都不是时间，”Margaret酌了一口酒，朝TJ伸出手，“但是时间能教我们看清它，而痛苦则能让我们成长。”  
TJ埋着头沉默地站了很久，最终叹了一口气，走过去握住了奶奶的手，蹲下去仰头看着她。  
“TJ，勇敢去爱你想爱的人吧。但是永远不要再毫无保留地敞开心扉。”Margaret的眼眶开始泛红，“只有这样，当你再受到伤害时，你才有力气回到家来。”  
————————  
11月的风已经有些刺骨了，TJ出门时大脑太过于混乱以至于忘记拿外套。他想点烟，可手却被冻得抖个不停。  
口袋里的电话突然响了起来，他颤抖着拿出手机，用了一番力气才成功按下接听键。  
是Nick。  
“嘿，TJ！感恩节快乐！”电话那头传来Nick沉静的声音，带着一丝难以压抑的喜悦。  
“感恩节快乐，Nick。”TJ觉得自己快要冻死了。  
“你有看爵士乐团感恩节演奏的直播吗？”  
“哦，老天。”TJ轻轻笑了笑，“我原本打算看的！但是，你知道，感恩节回家后事情总是没完没了。”  
“哦，希望没有打扰到你！”Nick略带抱歉地说到，“我只是想告诉你，乐团的表演很成功！我参与的一个七重奏效果真的棒极了！”  
“那太棒了！”TJ冻僵的脸上挤出一个笑容，他说出这句话时嘴张得太大导致胃里灌进不少冷风。  
“那么我就不打扰你了，好好享受和家人的晚餐时光吧！你知道的，火鸡、南瓜饼……总是很美好。”电话那头传来Nick温暖的笑声，“我只是想再次感谢你，TJ，你真的帮了我很多。”  
“这没什么……”TJ吸了吸鼻子转移话题，“你现在在干什么？准备回家？”  
“不……我的家人没住在华盛顿，今年有演出不能回家，我相信他们能理解的。”Nick的声音时近时远，仿佛在不停换用不同的手接电话。  
“那么你现在有时间吗？”  
“什么？”  
“如果你能抽出时间，我在你家公寓楼下等你。”  
［注：Elaine是麻麻，Bud是爸爸，Margaret是可爱的奶奶～人物源自《政坛野兽》。］


	6. 大冬天的好冷呀

Nick并没有在公寓。  
TJ在车里百无聊赖地等了十分钟后，Nick提着一大包东西气喘吁吁地赶来。  
“嘿！TJ！”Nick拉开后座的车门，将手里的东西扔进去，然后拉开副驾驶门坐进来。  
“那是什么？”TJ有些好奇地忘后座瞥了一眼。  
“啤酒，披萨和烟花。”Nick搓了搓手，鼻子被冻得通红，“我猜你也还没有吃晚餐？”  
“烟花？”TJ伸手将空调调高了几度，笑着低声调侃，“你是认真的？”  
“嘿，我是个小号手！”Nick有些不好意思地喊道，“而不是一个喜欢靠大麻和啤酒打发感恩节的大学生！”  
“我们要去哪里？”Nick笑着转头望向TJ，他今天心情很不错。  
“海边。”  
……  
两个小时后，他们到达了Baltimore。TJ将车停在了市区里的停车场内，两人准备步行前往最近的港口。感恩节的夜晚人们都几乎呆在家里和亲人团聚，一同享用美食，街上鲜有行人。  
海边的风很大，混着几滴若有若无的冬雨，寒冷仿佛被刺进骨头里。TJ熄火下车，被风吹得缩了缩脖子，开始想念落在家里的大衣。  
然后一件带着余温的外套披在了自己肩上，细绒的衬里仿佛能够隔绝一切寒冷。TJ有些意外地回过头，Nick冲他咧嘴一笑，然后探进后座拎出口袋。  
“这个……”TJ指指自己肩上的外套，“我想你需要它。”  
“对啊，冬天的海边冷得吓人！”Nick咧嘴笑着，说话间呼出的白气在细雨中瞬间消散，“但是，你瞧。我身上是毛衣，而你只有一件衬衫。”  
“谢谢。”TJ抬眉无奈地笑笑，转身观赏驾驶座的门。  
“给你打电话之前，我在和乐团的人庆祝。”Nick盯着远方，眼里含着笑意，“艺术中心旁的酒吧，小型的afterparty。很多人都忙着回家甚至都没来参加，但是我还是非常开心。Wilson先生甚至亲自来和我祝贺，不得不说，我们的七重奏很成功。”  
TJ没有说话，掏出烟盒，自己和Nick一人一支。然后重新拉开驾驶座的车门俯身进去翻出打火机。  
“遇到你之前，我从未真正想过自己想要成为怎样的人，想要做些什么。”Nick有些自嘲地笑笑，“我在20岁以前，在父母的建议下去读了医学专业。在遇到Hannah之后我只知道自己永远离不开音乐和小号。但是我的未来是模糊的，实际上我非常迷茫。是你让我有勇气从过去走出来，并且开始尝试接近自己想要的东西。在和Hannah分手以后，我很久没有想现在这样轻松满足过。所以TJ，我必须说，你对我非常重要。”  
Nick吸了一口烟，吐出的烟云和雾气在空气中交融在一起。TJ也深深地吸了一大口烟，薄荷味的气体由口腔进入肺部，让他的脑子变得没有那么混沌。他将打火机随手扔回车里，重新关门锁车。  
然后他有些茫然地抬起头转向Nick：“什么？”  
“哈哈哈。”Nick爽朗地笑出声，也转过头看着TJ眼眶下淡淡的黑眼圈，眼带笑意，“我刚才说，你对我非常重要。”  
那么就足够了。  
这样就足够了。  
TJ盯着远处的星星点点的灯光，勾了勾嘴角。  
————————————  
时值深夜，可冬雨丝毫没有停下的趋势，雨水淅淅沥沥击打树叶的声音和不远处海浪拍上沙滩的沙沙声融为一体，让人感到平和而静谧。  
两人坐在海滨步行道旁的长椅上，Nick穿回了自己的外套，而TJ则用刚从后备箱里翻出的厚毯子把自己裹得严严实实。  
“你玩过时光机电话的游戏吗？”在TJ快要在海浪声中睡着时，Nick突然开口。  
“那是什么？”TJ揉了揉眼睛，向上坐了坐。  
“就像这样！”Nick兴致盎然地掏出手机，然后清清嗓子。  
“啵哔啵哔啵……嘟……嘟……”Nick一脸神秘地瞄了TJ一脸，发现TJ正一脸好奇地看着自己，于是满意地继续表演。“你好，请问是Vaughan先生吗？我是八年后的你。”  
TJ终于看出Nick在搞什么鬼，低下头笑出声来。  
Nick也忍不住一同笑了起来，他一手捂住手机一边对TJ面露苦恼道：“怎么办，他不相信我。”  
TJ大笑摇头，看他是否还有更多花样。  
于是Nick坏笑着继续道：“你小的时候吞下了口香糖，以为自己快要死掉了。于是躲在房间里大哭了一整天，直到晚上妈妈来安慰你，你才知道这根本没什么！这是你一生中最糗的事情，你一直不愿意告诉任何人！”  
TJ拍着长椅椅背，笑得喘不过气来：“这是我听过的最棒的故事！”  
Nick也跟着大笑起来，一边按住TJ椅背上的手，一边喘着气说：“嘿，听着。我想和你说些很重要的事情。你八年后的生活和你现在想像的完全不同，但是你仍然过得很好，有非常棒的朋友，也有很不错的工作。所以不要想太多未来的事情，享受你现在的生活，珍惜身边的人，学会放下失去的东西……哦，不要这样不耐烦，这是很重要的忠告……另外，还有很重要的一点，记得当红袜队参加世界大赛时，用所有的钱押他们赢……没错……我知道这很不可信，但是去做吧。好的，再见。”  
“好了！”Nick挂掉电话，煞有其事地把电话递给TJ，“该你了。”  
“我的天！”TJ笑着接过电话，“但愿不是所有小号手都像你这样幼稚！”  
“那我打给谁呢？”TJ笑着装作拨出号码，“我想我只用回到八个月前。”  
“喂，是TJ吗？是我，未来的你……哦，别那样难过，我知道你正在经历什么，所以我才会跟你联系。”TJ笑着看向远处，眼角的笑意逐渐敛去，取而代之的是一种淡淡的失落，目光在雨丝中朦胧飘渺。  
Nick一时有些移不开视线，心跳变得有些熟悉，那是不久前自己将要上台演出时的心跳节奏，紧张又带有一些激动。  
TJ轻轻皱起眉，开口：“永远不要再毫无保留地敞开心扉，TJ。只有这样，当你再受到伤害时，你才有力气回到家来。”  
……  
不知不觉脚下已全是七歪八倒的啤酒罐，TJ有些微醺地抓住Nick的胳膊，笑着看向他：“Nick你知道吗，你真的是个很有趣的人。那个时光机电话的把戏，哈哈哈，真是棒呆了。”  
Nick笑着将披萨盒拿出来，放在自己的膝盖上，拿起一块递给TJ：“抱歉，食物都凉了。”  
TJ笑着毫不客气地接过，将表面的甜椒挑出来扔回盒子里，然后一口咬上带着厚重芝士的披萨。  
Nick无意识地看着TJ，一直到TJ已经吃掉了一半，他才回过神来，有些无措地避开眼睛咬了一口自己手中的披萨。却没有看到TJ眼里星星点点的笑意。  
……  
“我大学的时候感恩节几乎都是和Hannah度过的。”Nick最终打破了沉默，但当他说这句话时微微皱起了眉。从前回忆和Hannah在一起的点点滴滴仿佛像呼吸一般是自己的日常所需；而不知从什么时候开始，Hannah的面孔开始从自己脑中淡去；更不知道从什么时候开始，Hannah这个名字变成了一串符号、一种话题的转移和逃避的借口。  
Nick茫然于自己的这些转变，这么多年来的习惯和生活的轨迹被突然打乱，让他有些措手不及。  
TJ停下了吃披萨的动作，顿了顿，继而将手里的食物扔在了一边——  
“Nick，我不得不提醒你，你已经大学毕业快7年了。而Hannah也快要结婚了。”  
TJ灌下一大口啤酒，然后猛地转过头，微带怒意地挑起眉，声音也不自觉地高了几度：“你却像个掉牙的老太太一样念叨个不停！是你一个人这么幼稚，还是你们这群音乐家都是这样一副无药可救的蠢样？！”  
“什么？”面对TJ突如其来的怒意，Nick有些惊慌失措，“TJ，你喝醉了？”  
TJ烦躁地扒拉了一下头发，转过头去不再回应。他刚才仿佛被当头浇下一盆凉水，他从未对不曾蒙面的Hannah有如此大的怒气。  
他掏出烟衔在嘴里，却找不到打火机。余光看去，Nick不安地看着自己，双手僵硬地握住，全然没有了吹小号时的灵活。  
TJ叹了口气，最终把烟取下来扔在一边。  
雨渐渐停住了，海浪冲刷海滩的声音变得明显起来。街道和树叶都湿漉漉的，海风吹动着树枝抖动不停。  
TJ向后靠上椅背，双眼望向远处规律闪烁的灯塔信号：  
“Nick，你以前一定见过我。”


	7. 酒壮踢街胆

“什么？”Nick很茫然，“你是指，在那次派对之前我们还见过面？”  
“不是见过面，是你见过我。”TJ低下头苦涩地一笑，伸手抓了抓头发，“你总该知道Elaine Hammond吧，总统竞选的大热门。”  
“我知道她，嗯……前总统夫人，准备竞选下一任总统。我当然知道，她很不错。”Nick面对突然失落的TJ有些无措，“但是TJ，你告诉我这些做什……哦我的天……TJ，TJ……”  
Nick彻底慌神了，他几乎不敢去仔细想自己的猜测，巨大的震惊让他几乎说不出话来。  
“没错，他们都叫我TJ。”TJ抬起头看向Nick，眼神里既有一些欺骗对方的内疚和小心翼翼，又有一丝侥幸的希望。海上吹来的咸湿空气带着重重的腥味，让他嘴里很难受，他苦笑着看着Nick，希望Nick能立即接受自己的身份，而这可能性几乎为零。  
“所以……你是Hammond家族那个大儿子。”Nick盯着空气中某个特定的点发呆，膝盖上的披萨盒不知什么时候掉在了地上他也没有发现，“TJ，老天，我早该知道你是谁不是吗？”  
Nick沉默了很久。  
树叶上积累的雨水一滴一滴打在地上，TJ看着那些水洼发着呆。  
“从你让我叫你TJ开始，从你用拙劣的谎话自我介绍开始，我就应该知道你是谁了。但是我那时却沉浸在自己那些该死的事情里。”Nick的声音很轻。  
TJ却将头埋进手臂，手掌在后颈不住摩擦。  
“该死！我终于你为什么那样吸引人了！”TJ用拇指使劲把快要流出的眼泪抹去，有些失控地大喊， “八个月前我几乎每天出现在电视上，报纸上，脸书、推特！那些该死的记者拿着闪光灯对着我不停地拍。前第一家庭的大儿子再一次因为嗑药住院，这真是一个大新闻！”  
“而你！”TJ猛地抬起头看向Nick，对方正愣愣地看着自己，“你却认不出我是谁。”  
“每一个人……每一个人都会做这样那样的蠢事对吗？”TJ仿佛终于被抽走了所有力气，他最终懒懒地靠回椅背，“我只是，只是想要真正走出这一切。可是身边没有人肯给我机会。他们只是把我隔离起来，像个囚犯一样每天忏悔，不再惹任何麻烦。他们想要保护我，但是他们不明白……”  
TJ吸吸鼻子：“这样我是永远走不出来的。但是Nick，你却给了我机会，你让我能够在白纸上把最好的自己展现给你。”  
他恳切地看向Nick，卑微得和从前那个永远眼带笑意的纨绔子弟判若两人。  
Nick仰头灌下一大口啤酒，轻轻开口：“关于你，TJ……关于你的报道我想起来一些。他们说，他们说……”  
“我吸毒。”TJ艰难地吐出这句话，喉咙里都是啤酒和海腥味，难受得厉害。  
“还有……”Nick痛苦地埋下头，眼眶发红。  
“……我是gay。”TJ闭上眼睛。  
“TJ，我……”Nick滑稽地动动嘴，却没有再发出什么音节。  
“这没什么！”TJ努力深呼吸一下，甚至故作轻松地挑挑眉，“我已经被当作怪胎很多次了。”  
“不TJ！我从来没有这样想过。”Nick急切地想要解释什么，他从来没有像现在这样痛恨自己的笨拙，“我只是……只是，问题在我！是我有些想法把自己搞糊涂了……”  
TJ有些中头奖般地不可置信，仿佛被判了死刑之后事情突然有了转机。他慢慢抬起头看向Nick，想要从他焦急的神情里看出其它一点什么。精心布置的初遇，不求回报的帮助，任何人都能从中看出什么，而Nick也不可能例外。  
TJ悄悄握紧自己的拳头，心跳鼓噪不止。  
“TJ，我……我想我需要一点时间。”Nick却最终下了这样的判决，“最近发生了太多事情，我……很多事情都超出了我的预期，我想我……对不起TJ，我想我需要一些时间一个人理一理。”  
“你在逃避。”TJ听到自己说到。  
Nick听到愣了愣，最终放弃似的苦笑着低下头：“也许是的。你很勇敢TJ，在很多事情上都是，但是我做不到。对不起。”  
“我不明白。”TJ笑着发问，眼泪却糊住了视线，“你明明说过，我对你很重要。不是吗？”  
“没错TJ。”Nick仰起头，用手遮住自己的眼睛，“但说这句话的时候，我们俩是朋友，不是吗？”  
“所以你也要离开我。”TJ笑着皱了皱眉毛，然后别过眼去。  
“不TJ，我只是……我只是太乱了，这种状况下我难以做出任何判断和决定。我必须要整理思绪！”Nick不自觉地太高了音量，但在扭头看到TJ的神情之后又忍不住放缓语气，“我想……我想我需要离开华盛顿一段时间。”  
——————————  
天空逐渐由黑变灰，再透出鱼肚白。冬季阴沉的天空将太阳严实地遮掩住，海平面一片平静，倒映出天空的颜色。  
Nick搭乘班车离开了，留下TJ和脚边那盒孤零零的烟花。  
但是TJ却找不到打火机。  
他总是找不到自己需要的东西。  
Nick走之前在他身边站了很久，最后却一句话也没说，只低声道别。  
一切都结束了。在他下决心要将白纸背后的颜色展现在Nick面前时，就已经全部结束了。  
TJ将脸埋在柔软的毯子里，一动不动地坐着，直到天色完全变亮。


	8. 重蹈覆着&回家摸鱼

Nick穿过一节节列车车厢，找到了自己的座位。他将小号放在座位下，然后闭上眼睛靠上椅背。  
一天前他以家里有些事需要他回去处理为缘由，跟Wilson先生请了假。紧接着就买了第二天的车票，逃跑似的准备离开这座城市。  
……  
“Wilson先生，我一直想问您……”Nick有些局促地摸摸鼻梁，“您真的认为我有能力留在这个乐团吗？”  
“你想说什么，Nick？”Wilson并不惊讶，只是笑着看向Nick。  
“我只是有些担心……”  
“Nick，我知道你在担心什么。”Wilson先生笑着摇了摇头，仿佛这些疑问都在他的意料之中，“但是你知道的，你参加的所有乐团考核都是依照最严格的标准，而感恩节的表演也十分让人满意。”  
Nick低着头轻轻点了点。  
“我相信自己的眼光，而你也应该相信自己的能力。”Wilson先生轻轻拍了拍Nick的肩膀，“我不会因为谁推荐你而影响我对你能力的判断。就连TJ那个孩子……”  
“TJ？”Nick抬起头。  
“我第一次和他见面时他还是个半大的小孩，我那时也还只是乐团里的大提琴手。我很喜欢那个孩子，但完全无关于他的出身，所以我也完全不会在意紧随他身侧的那些传闻。”Wilson先生对Nick调皮地眨眨眼，“Nick，相信我，如果你听到了他对第八钢琴协奏曲的演绎，你也会喜欢上他的。”  
“安心回家去吧，我相信你的家人现在很需要你。”Wilson先生的贴心让Nick为自己的小谎言感到深深的愧疚，“不过一定尽量在1月之前赶回来，春季音乐会需要大量的准备。”  
……  
Nick睁开眼睛，对着窗外发呆。列车开始逐渐加速，慢慢驶出车站，往波士顿的方向疾驰而去。  
————————————  
“TJ！老天！我还以为你永远不会来这儿了！”TJ一进门，Patt就就夸张地大叫着迎上来，然后熟练地伸手揽住TJ的肩膀，“Bright说你有了小情人，而Luna……”  
TJ看向Patt身后，对Bright故作失望地摇摇头，然后笑着冲叫Luna的女人抬抬下巴算是打了招呼。  
“Luna说你又找到了新‘朋友’。”Patt八卦地凑过来，“告诉我，是不是真的！”  
“Patt，我以为你是他们里唯一的聪明人。”TJ假装遗憾地甩开Patt紧贴自己后颈的胳膊，然后转身重重倒进沙发里，“太让人失望了，对你们来说我就是这样无所事事的人么？”  
Patt无辜地看着他，挑起眉轻轻点了点头，被TJ笑着轻轻给了一拳。  
“是我的夜店！你们难道都忘了它刚开张？”TJ给自己到了半杯伏特加，“总是有忙不完的事。”  
“啧啧啧，”Bright凑上来，“真是春风得意啊。”  
“为夜店干一杯吧！”Patt大声呼吁，于是大家一同举起手边的杯子，一饮而尽。  
……  
TJ进到酒吧卫生间时已经有些站不稳了，如果不是自己从前常常来这里，他应该早就迷路了。  
Rodin早已等在里面，蓄满胡须的脸上带着一些警惕和若有若无的笑意。看到TJ进来，他走上前，趁和TJ擦身而过的瞬间将手中的一小包东西迅速塞进TJ手中。  
“嘿，谢啦老兄。”TJ轻笑着说到。  
Rodin却一言不发，只拍了拍TJ肩膀，然后利落地离开。  
TJ站在洗手台的镜子前，看着自己。因为醉酒的关系脸颊通红，半闭的双眼显示着自己的醉意朦胧。他看了看左手捏着的透明小袋，然后用右手拇指和食指用力捏了捏鼻梁。他的心里仿佛有一团火焰在焚烧，让他烦躁得快要爆炸。他想到自己不久前在飞机上对Dougie的承诺，那时的自信和愉悦让他几乎崩溃。  
他皱起鼻子，却仍然控制不住眼泪破出眼眶。  
Nick……他必须要忘掉这个人，而他没有其他更可行的办法……  
TJ从裤兜里掏出一小节塑料管，将口袋里的白色粉末仔细在大理石洗手台上规整好。  
他最后看了一眼镜子中的自己，绝望而又麻木的神情让他有些犯恶心。  
他深吸一口气，最终埋下身去。  
————————————  
Nick从睡梦中惊醒的时候列车已经开始减速，他觉得自己刚才做了一个噩梦，这让他感觉很糟糕。  
他站起身走到卫生间，玻璃镜里映射出自己的脸，眼下的青色皮肤显得他气色差极了。  
广播里开始播报列车准备进站，乘务员走过来敲门提醒。  
Nick应了一声，拉开门走回了座位……  
……  
走出车站，Nick立即看到了熟悉的车牌号。他走过去，开车的是妹妹Racheal，而坐在后座的母亲已经帮他打开车门。  
“感恩节快乐，妈妈。”Nick笑着坐进车，伸出双臂抱了抱母亲，然后转向驾驶座，“感恩节快乐，Racheal。”  
“你知道吗，听你当面说感恩节祝福让人很不习惯。”Racheal一边发动汽车一边抱怨对Nick常年在外的不满。  
“好啦，我给你们带了很多礼物。”Nick笑道。  
“谢谢你永远把我当成小孩子。”Racheal耸耸肩，最终却还是露出笑容。  
“你爸爸和Dot都很想你。”妈妈笑着说，“他还在上班，晚上会回来一同吃晚餐。我们看了你在感恩节的演出，非常棒。我们都很想你Nick。”  
“哦，他竟然愿意在家里见到我了！这真是个进步。”Nick苦笑着扭过头去看窗外飞驰而过的景物。  
母亲沉默了一下，然后轻轻抚上Nick的肩膀：“Nick，你要知道，你当时为了音乐放弃了自己的专业对他打击非常大。”  
“成为医生是他的梦想，而不是我的。”Nick闷闷地抱怨，“他总是认为我吹小号只是为了玩玩，而从来不在乎我有多努力，不是吗？”  
“没错，所以当他看到你在肯尼迪艺术中心的演出时……”  
“哦，老哥你真应该看看爸爸当时的表情！”Racheal忍不住插嘴。  
母亲微笑着转过Nick的肩，温柔地看着他的眼睛：“他为你感到自豪，我们都是。Nick，作为你的家人，无论你做什么，我们只希望你能过得很好。”  
————————————  
当TJ蹑手蹑脚地穿过门厅时，黑暗中传来玻璃杯和木质桌面碰撞的声音。这使得他仿佛被雷击中似的愣了愣，然后无奈地抓抓头发，将手上的外套随意扔在旁边的椅子上。  
“已经四点了，TJ。”Elaine憔悴的声音响起。  
“Mom。”TJ轻轻地回应，沙哑的声音里带着委屈和内疚。  
“……”Elaine再次拿起杯子喝了一口，她看着不远处站着的孩子，最终叹了口气，“还有三个小时我就要出门去参加一个会议，我想我必须要去睡会儿了。”  
“Mom，我……”TJ对着Elaine的背影张了张嘴，却最终发不出一点声音。  
他痛恨自己。  
————————————  
“我知道你担心你哥哥！我也同样！”Elaine在卧室里拿着电话压低声音道，“但是我不可能把他锁在家里永远不出去，没有人有权利这样做！”  
——  
“我知道mom！我不是不信任TJ！我只是在想，我们也许可以再找一个人来帮忙监督他，像上次那样。当然……当然，应该找意志更坚定一些的，当然。”Douglas用手捂住脑门，拿着手机在客厅里四处乱转，“Mom，我知道你的顾虑。但是经过这么多事，你就应该知道，TJ他……他很难只靠自己的力量来摆脱那些该死的玩意儿不是吗？”  
Douglas抬眼，发现Annie也披着睡袍来到客厅，担心地看着自己。  
“没错，我也觉得也许和Nick有关。而我不知道这是好是坏。”Douglas插着腰，低头无奈道。  
——  
“Dougie，总之你先去向Wilson先生的助理打听一下Nick现在的状况吧。”Elaine坐在床边感觉很疲惫。八个月前的那场事故几乎耗费了她全部的精力。她不忍心看着自己的孩子在短短几个月内经历同样的创伤，然而她对此却几乎无能为力……

 

［Annie：《政坛野兽》中弟弟Douglas的未婚妻。］  
［其他人物和动物（www）均系原创。］


	9. 亲家找上门

Nick坐在书房的木地板上看书，Dot蜷缩在自己身旁，将自己毛绒绒的头枕在Nick腿上呼呼大睡。他小时候经常坐在地板上看书，和Dot玩旧网球，或者偷偷帮Racheal写数学作业。  
已经坐了一上午，书却一页未动。Nick盯着空气中的某个点发着呆。  
……  
他在前一天去了Thompson先生的咨询室，这是他在和Hannah分开之后第二次去到那里。  
……  
“很久没见到你了，Nick。” Thompson先生微笑着看向Nick。他还是老样子，不过头发剪短了一些，显得更加整洁。  
“是的。”Nick显得有些局促，他在和Hannah分开后曾经来过这里，但是也只来了一次，并且在呆了短短20分钟后突然起身离开。然后再也没有出现在咨询室里，他不忍心就这样将Hannah带给自己的记忆和痛苦抹去。  
“但不是因为Hannah，我想……我已经开始试着走出来那段经历了。”  
“那很不错。” Thompson先生笑笑，然后静静等待Nick继续。  
“这次……这次是因为另一个人。”Nick低下头，有些焦虑地用手轻轻抓着自己的头发，“他……他对我来说，很……特别。”  
……  
Nick在咨询室里呆了两个小时，不停地陈说着有关TJ的各种事情。从在纽约上东区的奇妙的相遇、合拍的演奏；到TJ帮自己有机会加入Handling乐队，改变了自己的生活，甚至改变了自己和家人的关系；再到感恩节的那个雨夜，在得知TJ真实身份之后自己的慌乱和挣扎。  
他说自己和TJ不过认识了短短一个月，只见了几次面。却发现自己开始在不经意间不停地想到TJ，想要见到他，想和他说话。Nick发现自己在回忆时总控制不住自己的笑意，仿佛又回到了两人相处的时光。  
他开始想TJ，带着笑意的、故作神秘的、自信满满的、痛苦的、恳求的TJ。最后画面定格到自己离开海边之前，TJ一动不动的侧脸。他看着远方，眼神里空洞迷茫，像一个孩子。  
当自己深陷于Hannah的苦痛泥淖中舔舐伤口时，TJ微笑着朝自己伸出手将自己一把拉了上来，然后给自己展示色彩丰富的世界。但当TJ终于鼓起勇气把过往展现给自己时，自己却选择了逃跑，像个懦夫。  
“我是不是很差劲？”Nick苦笑着看向Thompson先生，对方却充满善意地着看着自己摇摇头。  
“你如此慌乱和焦虑，也许只是因为你在乎他。”  
“你上次谈到Hannah时，也是这样慌乱。也是因为你在乎她，是吧？”  
“遵从自己的内心，Nick。” Thompson先生笑着点点自己的心口，“你自己早已经知道该怎么做了，对吗？”  
……  
Dot用爪子不停地挠着Nick的衣袖，将他拉回现实。门口响起敲门声，是母亲。  
“Nick，你好像有什么心事？”母亲在Nick身旁坐下。  
“对，一些事情让我有些……有些困惑。”Nick合上书，不好意思地笑着看向母亲。  
“那就努力想明白吧。”母亲将烤好的曲奇饼放到Nick面前，“你正是因为这个才选择回到家里来的不是吗？我说过，不管你做什么，我们只希望你能过得开心，过得好。”  
——————————————  
Elaine匆匆结束了演讲，一边走下讲台一边脱下外套：“他怎么样了？”  
“还在睡觉。不过已经稳定了。”Douglas迎上来回答道。  
Elaine点点头走出大门，和Douglas一前一后上了轿车。  
……  
“持续酗酒和吸食毒品，造成机体内分泌紊乱，伴发肺炎。”Douglas隔着无菌病房的玻璃窗看着TJ，对Elaine复述病情，“他来找我的时候已经在发高烧了，然后就一直昏睡着直到我把他送过来。”  
病房里TJ安静地躺在床上，淡蓝色的床单衬得他脸色苍白。他鼻子里插着输氧管，睡梦中的呼吸安稳绵长。平和的神情就像一个小孩。  
“医生说再观察一段时间就可以转普通病房了。”  
“Bud知道了吗？”Elaine转身走到长椅上坐下，眼睛里满是疲惫。  
“Dad正在赶过来。”Douglas跟着坐在了母亲身边。  
“不到一年，TJ已经两次来这里了……”Elaine按着眉心，感到无力。  
“我已经在叫人写通稿了，说明了这次是因为饮酒和感冒，那方面只字未提。”  
Elaine举手打断了Douglas的话：“我现在不关心媒体那边……”  
Elaine沉默了一会儿，仿佛终于下定决心般地转向自己儿子：“媒体这边的舆论我来解决。Dougie，Nick现在在哪里？”  
“他在家里，波士顿。” Dougie谨慎地望向母亲，“带他来？”   
“带他来。”  
——————————————————  
Dot在空中转了一个漂亮的弧度，精准地衔住了网球，然后一刻不停地跑回来。Nick笑着给它塞了一小块骨头，揉了揉它的头。  
“它长大了很多吧。”Racheal走过来，站在一旁抱着手臂看着Dot笑。  
“没错，它以前总是在网球落地之后才能跑过去。”Nick蹲下身子，亲昵地环住Dot的脑袋。  
“Mom叫你回屋子里，有客人来。”Racheal想起了自己过来的目的。  
“找我的？”Nick有些意外。  
“嗯。”  
……  
Nick把Dot带回院子里的小窝旁，然后一边玩着网球一边走向客厅。  
然后他看见了沙发上正在喝茶的人，TJ的弟弟，他们之前在派对上见过面。  
对方看见自己，站起来笑着伸出手：“Nick，好久不见。我是Douglas。”


	10. 重逢啦、虐狗啦

阳光透过窗帘间的缝隙透入病房，几缕光束打在蓝色的被子上。床头柜上的玻璃杯里盛了半杯水，头顶吊瓶里的液体在一滴一滴注入自己体内。  
房间里没有人，TJ觉得眼皮很重，嘴里干得厉害。他支起身体，用没有输液的右手费力去够床头柜上的水，却一不小心将半杯水都打翻在床单上。  
Nick被Douglas领进门时看到的就是这样的景象，TJ穿着宽松的病服呆楞在那里，而床单上被浸湿的范围不断扩大。  
TJ感到糟糕透了，他觉得自己这个样子太过狼狈，以致于他冲着Nick张了两次嘴，却没能发出半个音节。  
“TJ！你什么时候醒的？”Douglas惊喜的声音让TJ勉强回过神来。  
“刚刚。”他低头嗫嚅道，“床单……抱歉。”  
“没事，我去叫护士来。”Douglas很快转身出去了，并带上了门。  
于是房间里只剩下他们两个人。  
TJ笨手笨脚地将杯子放回了床头柜，不想抬头去看安静地站在门口的人。  
Nick却轻轻勾起嘴角，掏出了自己的手机，拨出号码，将手机举到耳边。  
“喂，我是Nick，是两周之后的你……”TJ听到后有些意外地抬起眼看向Nick，对方也正看向自己，眼睛里亮晶晶的，“我知道，我知道你现在很开心，我也知道感恩节的表演很成功，祝贺你！”  
“但是我现在想和你说一些很重要的事情。”  
Nick慢慢地走向病床，走到床沿坐下，认真地看向TJ：“呆会儿TJ会来找你，你们会去Baltimore，你们会聊到很多事情，关于TJ的，关于你自己的。”  
“哦，我不会告诉你具体是什么，但是你要知道，你会知道很多有些难以接受的事实，变得很混乱，很无措，你甚至会想要逃避，想要离开。”Nick逐渐收起了笑容，变得严肃而郑重，“你会在未来很长时间去思考这些事，整理思绪。但是最终你会发现，其实你一开始就知道了答案，你需要做的，只是遵从自己的内心。”  
“记住，你的慌乱，你的无措，你的懦弱和回避，”TJ的手放在被子上，指节修长，苍白冰凉，Nick轻轻将手放在了TJ手边，“都是因为你在乎他。Nick，你在乎他。”  
“所以，当他将自己的过去告诉你时，不要躲开，”TJ的手轻轻颤了颤，却没有拿开，于是Nick继续鼓足勇气，轻轻覆盖住了TJ的双手，“不要伤害他，不要做让自己后悔的事。答应我。”  
Nick挂掉电话，将手机放回口袋，继而用双手轻轻握住TJ的双手：“TJ，我很担心你。”  
——————————  
当Douglas再次回到病房时，TJ已经在Nick的帮助下离开了湿答答的病床，两人坐在窗边的椅子上，TJ手里重新有了一杯温水。  
被叫来的护士直奔病床开始打理。而Douglas在另一把椅子上坐下，给自己倒了杯咖啡。对苦着脸恳求地望向自己的哥哥摇了摇头：“好了TJ，停一段时间咖啡吧，你的物质依赖够严重的了。”  
“是你带Nick来的？”TJ有些不满地问道。  
“Mom也认为这样不错，”Douglas瘪瘪嘴，“你需要有监管人，就像上次那样。”  
TJ轻轻笑了笑，突然支起身体凑向Nick，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔下嘴唇，显得聪明狡黠：“所以你们让Nick来做我的监管人。”  
Nick无奈地笑着，求助似的望向Douglas。  
“我们必须要做出选择，就像你希望的那样。”Douglas也同样无奈地看着自己哥哥，顿了一顿，最终轻声道，“而mom选择了那条最不伤害你的路。”  
TJ仍然保持着轻佻的前探的姿势，脸上的笑意却逐渐消失，他轻轻晃了晃头，抑制住了眼底翻涌的酸意。  
他真诚地看向自己的弟弟：“对不起……真的，对不起。”  
“Mom很爱你。虽然她有很多自己的原则和顾虑。”  
“我知道。”TJ伸手揉了揉眼睛，“我也爱她。”  
————————————  
“大家都在家里等你，mom结束工作后也会回来。”Douglas翻看着手机，双指一个不停地回复消息。  
“知道了，精英。”TJ靠在座位上懒洋洋地回答。  
“TJ！你能不能哪怕有一分钟停止取笑我？”Douglas无奈地放下手机，看着自己的哥哥。  
“Dougie——”拖长的声线伴随上钩的嘴角显得有些玩世不恭，但TJ隐隐泛红的眼睛却让Douglas不再忍心去埋怨他，“作为一个被闪光灯拍了上千张出院照的家族笑话，我只是可怜巴巴地想找一点心理平衡。”  
Douglas沉默地看着自己的哥哥，绞尽脑汁想找一些话来安慰他，却告以失败。为了不让Nick被媒体捕捉，他们决定让Nick提前一个小时离开了医院。而TJ与Douglas则在保安的簇拥下一同出院。从踏出医院门的那一刻直到上车前，TJ和Douglas都被闪光灯、话筒和记者接连不停的提问所包围着。  
“TJ，请问这次入院是否和吸毒有关？”咔嚓咔嚓。  
“主流报道所称是否属实？”咔嚓咔嚓。  
“你觉得自己吸毒成瘾并再次住院会对Elaine的竞选造成什么影响吗？”咔嚓咔嚓。  
“这次吸毒入院是否和你同性恋身份带来的舆论压力相关？”咔嚓咔嚓。  
……  
前篇一律的问题，前篇一律的闪光灯。TJ已经习惯了，也已经不在意了——他这样告诉自己。  
……  
“你在飞机上和他说了些什么？”TJ闭著眼靠在车窗上，耳鸣发作让他有些头痛。  
“我告诉了他你的大致情况，而Nick同意做你的监管人，直到你戒断。”  
“我不同意。”  
“什么？”这样的回答在Douglas的意料之外。  
“每天在Hammond的房子里进进出出，每天跟着我去戒毒中心，然后被周围蹲守的狗仔拍上千张照片，被媒体小报猜测身份，被网络扒出来姓甚名谁家庭职业，被作为当事人编撰出各种恶心的故事供人消遣，毫无隐私可言。”TJ想到这里几乎快要笑出声，“谁都可以，Dougie。随便找个谁来干这份差事都可以！但是他不行。”  
TJ睁开眼转头直直看向弟弟：“我不同意。”


	11. 傲娇要靠忠犬治

“可是你带我回来不就是为了这个吗？请让我再和他谈谈吧，Douglas！”Nick语气焦躁。  
“我已经告诉过你了，Vaughan先生。TJ不同意，所以我们也会否定掉这个决定。”Douglas摊摊手表示自己也无能为力，他以为Nick会很好说话，却没想到他固执起来比TJ还要难缠，“虽然这样说很不中听，但我们做的所有安排——包括请您从波士顿回来——都是为了让TJ能够有好转。而我和mom，我们都不想要再出任何变故！任何！Vaughan先生！”  
“他很在乎你，Nick！别告诉我你不清楚。”  
“我知道！我也一样，所以我才……”  
“那么请告诉我，如果你被那些媒体曝光、恶意揣测隐私，甚至因此无法出门工作。你会怎么样？TJ又会怎么样？”Douglas压低了声音，但说的每一个字却不容反驳。  
“……”  
TJ会生气，会难过，会无力。他将不得不从与毒瘾、酗酒和外界各方压力的斗争中分出精力来保护自己。Nick揉揉眉心，矛盾撕扯着他。他发现现在自己对TJ最好的保护是离开，但自己却不愿意这样做。他想陪着TJ，呆在他身边，无论这有多不合情理。  
“让我试试，让我和他谈谈。”Nick听见自己嘴里说出了这些单词，“求你了，Douglas。”  
——————————  
“TJ……”Nick轻轻敲了敲门，小声叫出了那个名字。  
“……”门内并没有回应，正当Nick在心里叹了口气踟躇着准备离开时，房间门打开了。  
TJ站在那里，眼睛泛红，脸色发白，眼眶下有淡淡的黑眼圈，头发乱糟糟的。

之前当Nick走进病房时，他想着如何告诉TJ自己的想法，他想着如何去做好TJ的监管人，他梳理着彼此的关系，他脑子里有太多东西乱成一团，以致他甚至都没有好好看看TJ；当此时看到门口的人时，看到他红通通的眼睛和泛青的眼下皮肤时，Nick愣住了好一会儿，然后伸出双臂抱住了TJ。而TJ没有动作。  
“让我照看你，好吗？TJ。”Nick将脸埋进TJ的肩头。  
“……我可不想到时候再被你的事情搞得焦头烂额。”TJ的声音有点哽咽，他伸出手臂犹豫着回抱上Nick的背。  
Nick将TJ轻轻推开，看进他的眼睛：“你会照顾好我的，TJ。就像你一直所做的那样。”  
———————————  
在Nick敲门之前，TJ想了上千种拒绝的场景和解释的方式，但当Nick真正站在自己面前时，一个拥抱就足以让他溃不成军。  
———————————  
当TJ粗鲁地扯下上衣时，Nick正光裸着上身龇牙咧嘴地捂着自己的脖颈，一边将脱下的T恤踢到一旁。  
“我不知道你还会咬人。”Nick调笑着欺上前去。  
“那么你现在知道了。”TJ笑着舔了一圈下唇，压低的声线带着一点嘶哑。  
Nick毫不客气地将TJ推倒在床上，覆上去用手脚压住TJ的身体，然后张嘴叼住TJ的下唇轻轻研磨。  
“这里。”TJ含糊不清道，用手将Nick的大手下移。嘴也不闲着，探出小舌勾进Nick的唇齿间。  
“你不觉得我们这样太快了？”Nick笑着挑眉，手却一点也不嫌快地拉开拉链，握住那个硬到发烫的东西。  
“啊！……我和以前的床伴……嗯！上床前可从来不会说超出两句话！”  
TJ暧昧的呻吟让Nick几乎抓狂：“所以我和你以前的床伴一样？”  
他放开了TJ的小东西，伸出手来略带粗暴地将TJ翻了个身，然后一把扯下对方的裤子。  
“在你眼里我和他们一样？”说着，惩罚性地捅入一根手指。  
“啊！老天！”TJ痛呼一声，“润滑剂！”可是Nick丝毫没有放开的意思，床上的Nick专制得过分。他只得保持着双腿大张的跪姿，塌下腰向前爬，费力够到床头柜的抽屉。  
“TJ，你知道吗？你该死的性感。”Nick在他耳边用气声恶狠狠地感叹，呼出的热气让TJ一阵战栗。  
“我当然知道。”TJ勾起嘴角，将润滑剂递给身后的饿狼。  
可是Nick接过之后却很久都没有了动静，TJ带着疑问回过头，却看见Nick满脸尴尬地问自己：“这玩意儿该怎么用？”  
“哦，老天！”TJ半闭着眼睛靠过去，打开瓶盖轻轻挤压瓶身，冰凉透明的液体从瓶嘴流出，嘴角的弧度表现着他的调笑，“我忘了你从前只和女人……嗯！”  
“你完全错了，TJ。”Nick含糊地低笑着含住TJ的耳垂，将瓶嘴塞进粉色的小穴挤压，满意地听见身下人粗重的喘息，“我从前爱上Hannah，只是因为她是Hannah；而我现在爱上你，也只是因为你是你。”  
“我爱你，TJ。”  
从前很多人喜欢TJ，但也只限于“喜欢”。喜欢他的名气，喜欢他的钱，喜欢他热闹的性格，喜欢他在夜店里灌酒时喉头的滑动。和他们上床时，他们会说：“宝贝你真性感。”或者“我做梦都想和你上床！”  
但是只有这个人，会在如此意乱情迷的时刻咬着自己的耳朵，小声说爱他。  
TJ的眼眶有些不合时宜地红了，他有些紧张，又有些害怕，像个第一次谈恋爱的小孩子。他转过身去环住Nick的脖子，温柔而青涩地接纳他。  
他睁大眼睛出神地望着身上那个人湛蓝的双眸，Nick冲他轻轻微笑，世界未曾如此美好。


	12. 草莓味狗粮发放中心（完结篇）

TJ醒来的时候，觉得全身酸疼，急性肺炎的后遗症让每一次呼吸都有些吃力。但是当TJ睁开眼睛，看见一旁直直盯着自己眼睛一眨不眨的Nick时，又觉得所有不适都一瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
“早上好。”Nick看见TJ睁开眼迷迷糊糊地瞪着自己，便笑着俯下身交换一个黏腻的吻。他轻轻吮吸着对方的上唇，顺便长臂一伸拿过床头柜上的水杯。  
一吻结束，一个玻璃杯被塞到TJ眼前：“先喝水。”  
“拜托，我又不是小屁孩。”TJ佯作不满地一口气灌下一整杯，然后缩进被子里只露出眼睛，不让对方发现自己嘴角藏不住的笑意。  
……  
TJ慢吞吞地从楼梯向下走，Nick不紧不慢地跟在后面。  
果然还没到饭厅，Bud故意提高分贝的声音已经传来：“噢，看呐！我们的Love Birds终于舍得出爱巢了。”  
“噢，老天。”TJ懊恼地埋下头转身想回去。  
却被厚实的臂膀一把搂住，头顶传来温和而带着笑意的声音：“好了我的姑娘，你得吃个早饭。”  
餐厅的人很久没有这么齐了，上一次全家人齐聚餐厅，还是TJ的夜店开业那晚，然而最终大家也是不欢而散。  
Douglas和Annie正在帮忙摆盘，Margaret坐在吧台前，手中端着红茶小口喝着。Elaine将锅里的香肠装盘递给Bud，并正在对他之前那句调笑用眼神提出严正警告。Bud转过身将盘子端出厨房，然后挤着眼睛冲着TJ做了个鬼脸。  
TJ立在餐厅外看着这个场景，然后他走进去，捏了捏弟弟的肩膀，给了Annie一个微笑。然后绕过吧台，从背后轻轻抱住了在操作台前忙碌的Elaine：“Mom，我爱你。”  
大家都不约而同停下了动作，Margaret眼眶开始有些泛红，Bud轻轻叹了一口气，将手搭上TJ的背轻轻拍了拍。Elaine慢慢吐出一口气，然后用手轻轻盖上了TJ环在自己腰间的手臂：“我也爱你，TJ。我们都是。”  
然后TJ转身走到Margaret面前，奶奶美丽的绿眼睛里都是未掉出的泪水。  
“nana……”TJ听见自己的声音有些哽咽。  
“TJ，你是个善良的孩子，一直都是。”Margaret抬手帮TJ擦掉脸上的眼泪，“你拥有世界上最珍贵的品质。”  
——————————————  
“我的天！Wilson先生！”TJ看见门口出现的人，不敢置信地睁大眼睛叫出声。  
“哈哈哈！”Wilson先生脱下外套，笑着和TJ拥抱，然后将手中的香槟递给他，“我听说今晚这里有合奏，就过来了。”  
“老天……”TJ不好意思地笑着低下头。  
“喜欢我给你带的酒吗？”Wilson先生调皮地眨眨眼睛，“但是你今天不能喝太多。”  
“噢！Blanc de Blanc。TJ的最爱。”Nick走上来，自然地揽过TJ的腰。  
“哦，Nick!”Wilson先生冲Nick狡黠地眨了眨眼，“看来你家里的事解决得不错。”  
“哦老天，我很抱歉Wilson先生。”Nick不好意思地捏捏鼻梁，抬起头对Wilson先生不好意思地抬眉笑了笑。  
“不用道歉Nick，你值得拥有那些空间去想明白一些事情，不是吗？”  
Elaine和Bud刚刚跟Douglas交代妥晚餐的事，也一并走向前来和Wilson先生打招呼。虽然Wilson先生十分善解人意，Elaine仍然充满歉意。趁着父母和Wilson先生打招呼，TJ偷偷把Nick拉到一旁。  
“等下晚宴我想要给大家弹一首歌。”TJ的话音里带着软糯的笑意。  
“好啊，第八钢琴协奏曲怎么样？”Nick也忍不住跟着笑起来。  
“哦！是Wilson先生跟你讲的这个？”TJ又露出了佯怒和害羞的表情，像一只张牙舞爪的猫，“老天！那是我大学刚毕业的时候！你们没人知道我当时弹成什么鬼样子，还做出一副自满自傲的模样。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Nick笑着把TJ挥来舞去的双臂拽得消停，然后松松地环住了他，“TJ你是天才，相信我，你有足够的资本自满自傲放肆挥霍。”  
“我同意，”TJ把脸懒懒地埋进Nick的肩膀，“我是指，在遇到你之前我同意你说的每个字，自满自傲放肆挥霍。”  
“但是现在，Nick，事情变得有些不同了。”TJ轻轻把Nick推开一点，看向他蓝绿色的眼睛，“我今晚想弹的是，Forever in Love。”  
Nick愣了一下，然后用手抚了抚TJ的后颈：“我也爱你。”  
————————————————————  
“其实我有些紧张。”TJ坐在钢琴前笑着看向大家。家人和客人们都围在钢琴四周。Nick拿着萨克斯站在他身后。“因为每一次我们全家人聚在一起，结局都可能不太圆满。可是我们仍然一件一件地努力解决问题，为了下一次家人们再次共聚一堂。这是我们之间独特而紧密的连结。我不知道未来还会发生什么，但是我相信我们总会一次一次地聚在一起，这是家人才能给予的安全感。我爱你们。”  
Elaine的手轻轻搭上了肩上Bud的手；Annie和Douglas相视一笑轻轻碰杯；Margaret冲TJ和Nick眨了眨右眼，然后笑了；Wilson先生微笑着对他们点点头以示鼓励。  
“我也很紧张。”Nick抿抿嘴露出一个微笑，“这是我第一次在公共场合表演萨克斯。我的意思是，老天，我是个小号手。”  
大家一同笑了起来，TJ笑得将脸几乎埋进琴键里。  
“但是我很有信心今晚的演奏不会出差错。因为……”Nick笑着看向TJ，“因为这段旋律已经在我脑袋里浮现过成千上万遍；因为一个半月前，有一个人蛮力闯进了我的生活，邀我合奏这首歌。”  
众人都安静了下来，静静等着Nick接下来的话。  
“所以，我想说，这一句话我已经讲过很多遍了，但是仿佛永远都不够。”Nick郑重地转向TJ。  
TJ却在安静的众人的目光中突然站起身来跨过琴凳，然后抱住Nick的脸吻了一下他的唇角：“好啦我知道，我也爱你。”

（全文完）


End file.
